Class trip to Kyoto
by Inlovewitastripper
Summary: The class is going on a week visitation to Kyoto Japan.For the students a nice getaway from Mishima High.For some a getaway for romance to blossom.
1. Chapter 1

Mishima Polytechnical School.

Jin Kazama strolled through the empty halls of Mishima High. This is the week the whole class was going to Kyoto, one of many popular vacation spots in Japan. Jin went to his locker, checking to make sure he had everything he needed and stuff not needed for his week in Kyoto. _5:15_ Jin glanced at his cellphone clock. _I woke up way early for this trip._ Jin thought to himself. No other students were here, only staff and his grandfather who is the Dean of this school. _Students are expected to be on time_ _at 6:00 so that's not too bad right; For me to be here right?_ _I woke at like 3:30_. Jin shook his head. _ I guess I'm a dork._

Shutting his locker door Jin threw his bag on his back and turned to go to the bus waiting room.

"Hey Jin." A female voice said in a sweet to see who it belonged to; Xiaoyu another classmate walked up to Jin. Even though the class was still required to wear uniforms; in Jin's eyes Xiao is the most beautiful.

"Hey Xiao." Jin replied with a smile.

"I can't wait for the trip to Kyoto, I haven't been there since I came to Japan." Xiao came up to Jin. "walk with me." She said with a wave.

_This is awesome._ Jin thought, _ Xiao and I alone together. _ Glancing down at Xiao his body began to feel warm. _She is just the right height._ His eyes ran up her body to her chest._ Those are just the right size too._ Jin imagined running his hands all over Xiaoyu's chest. _ ._

"That's pretty cool isn't it?" Xiao said.

"Huh?" Jin snapped his attention back to Xiao's chocolate brown eyes.

"In Kyoto, the hotel that were staying at has a stable with a lot of horses. I love riding horses. That's pretty cool isn't it."

"yea. That's cool." Jin agreed. Xiao glanced at Jin who in turn returned her gaze. The two teenagers grinned at each other and after a few seconds Xiao turned with her face blushing.

"Hey Xiao I'm going to go the restroom before the trip."

"ok." Xiao watched Jin go into the men's room. _Umm. I would love to just run in there and jump him._ Xiao thought to herself. _I really like Jin._ Xiao went into the bus room where the other classmates were waiting for the bus.

" Xiaoyu, Ling. Take a seat." Heihachi directed.

"Hai" Xiao took a seat on the bench next to Hworang.

"Xiao, this trip is gonna be tanoshii." Hworang whispered as he stuck his earbud back in his ear. Xiao smiled.

Jin stared at his reflection in the mirror. Letting out a deep breath he checked his breath. _Eh. Not bad._ His dark bangs fell over his eyes._ Hmmm. I need to look at Xiao this way._ Jin thought to himself. _Ok here I go_. Jin smiled as he exited the men's room and looking up to see Xiao with the look he practiced in the mirror just a few seconds ago, he was met with..

"Grandpa." Heihachi smacked the back of Jin's head.

"Don't call me grandpa here at school. I'm the Dean. Now hurry up the bus is here." Jin scrambled to the bus line.

"Hurry everyone, Kyoto is a long drive from here. You must arrive before midnight or the hotel will charge double for roomservice." Heihachi boomed over the crowd. The students rushed to get in line. Jin searched the crowd. _Where is Xiao._ His eyes scanned the lines until he saw her long black hair cascading down her back. _There she is_ Jin smiled, he loved it when Xiao wore her hair down. He always imagined what it would be like to entwine his fingers in her hair while lifting her face up to kiss her just like in his dreams. _Xiao if only you knew_.

" Are you excited to go to Kyoto, Xiao?" Hworang took his earbud out again.

"Hai, I've been looking forward to this trip since summer classes." Xiao smiled.

" I hope we get to watch the theatre performance of Romeo and Juliet." Hworang started banging his head.

"Really.I didn't know you enjoyed theatre. Especially Romeo and Juliet." Xiao said with surprise in her voice.

"oh yea. It's very..uh..mind..and thinking." Hworang squinched his eyes.

"Hey what are you listening to?"

Hworang's eyebrows went up " oh they're awesome. Big Bang. They're Korean."

"Cool." Xiao said as Hworang showed her the album picture on his ipod. "Do you miss home when you listen to them?"

"Yeah a little, but this summer I will be heading back to Korea with my mom. Then after summer I will be back to stay with my dad."

Xiao nodded her head._ Whew it's a little cold today._ Xiao took her hair out of the usual pigtails she wears daily. Hworang watched her shake her hair out of the pigtails. _Man she is hot!_ Hworang smiled at Xiao who in turn smiled back. After shaking her head Xiao turned around to see Jin staring at her. _ he looking at me?_ Xiao smiled at Jin and glanced around to see if he was indeed staring at her.

Xiao drew in a breath. _He is staring at !_ Xiao turned back to look at Jin who was grinning at her.

The bus line drew shorter as all the teens packed into three full buses. _Wow, were a big class._ Jin thought to himself. Taking his seat next to a window he laid his belongings at his feet.

"Yo Kazama I sit beside you." Hworang plumped in the seat next to Jin.

"That's cool bro." Jin replied. _I wish Xiao would sit in the opposite facing .Please._ Jin looked up to see Xiao searching for a seat. _Please sit near me Xiao_. Jin mentally crossed his fingers. Just then as if she could read his mind Xiao fixed her eyes on Jin and the empty seat across from him.

"Can I sit here?" Xiao asked as she sat down her belongings on the floor in front of Jin.

"Of course." Jin whispered.

"Yeah." Hworang said rather louder than he needed to.

"Xiao." Miharu called out.

"Miharu over here." Xiao waved to her bestfriend.

"I'm glad you found a seat." Miharu plumped her butt down in the seat next to Xiao. Miharu glanced up and saw Jin and Hworang. Miharu turned to face Xiao and smiled and suddenly the two girls started giggling. _What?_ Jin questioned to himself. Jin and Hworang slowly looked to each other with the same _what the hell _expression. Hworang shrugged his shoulders and continued to bang his head to his ipod. Jin decided to ignore the bad feeling he had because of the girls giggles and their girl talk. Staring out the window the bus started and began to pull out of the Mishima Polytechnical School Parking lot. _I just wish Xiao and I could be together._ Jin stole a glance at Xiao who was already stealing glances at Jin. The sky had started to break dawn and the bus was en route to Kyoto Japan. Jin staring out the window decided a nap if possible on this noisy bus was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin slowly opened his eyes.

"Xiao?"

"mmm." Xiao leaned down to kiss Jin.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Xiao hushed Jin as she sat on his leg and left a trail of kisses on his neck. _This feels good._ Jin had a smile on his face.

"Hey Kazama." A male voice interrupted. "Kazama."

"Huh?" Jin woke up from his dream.

"You dozed off Kazama." Hworang (the interruption) said.

"Oh..I guess I did." Jin lifted his head off of the bus window and sat straight up. Gazing down at the seat of his pants there was something else standing up too. _Oh man I got a boner._ Jin quickly bent over and grabbed his jacket and covered his bulging zipper . Glancing up to sneak a peek at Xiao, and the bus seat mates, Jin was relieved. _Whew. No one saw my…boner._

"Class we are almost to Kyoto, about another hour and we will be there." A teacher announced.

"wooo!" the class shouted with excitement.

"Yes. I can't wait to get to the hotel. I want a nice warm bed." Miharu exclaimed. "My butt is getting numb from these crazy bus seats." Miharu situated herself around to face the windows. Jin smiled. _Miharu is also cute, but she doesn't compare to my Xiaoyu._ Jin shot another peek at Xiao; who was starting to drift off to sleep herself.

After six hours of traveling by bus. The students were thrilled to finally see a Welcome to Kyoto, Japan sign.

"Yeah!" the students yelled.

"Shutup!" A booming male voice yelled back. Jin's eyes opened wide. _Say what? Please don't tell me._ Jin stood up a little to see none other than the Dean himself. _Grandpa._ _Why is he here?_

Heihachi stood above the crowd of heads and spotted Jin. Heihachi gave a dirty look to his only grandson. _Whoah._ Jin lowered his head and stared at the ground. _ I know he can't read my mind because I just called him grandpa. _

The buses rolled on in to the hotel parking lot at 1:00 and the students were grabbing their belongings and ready to step off the buses.

"Finally." Miharu said to Xiao who was amazed at the beautiful sight of Kyoto. The buses came to a stop and the students hopped off and strolled into the hotel.

"wow." Xiao said to herself. _This place is beautiful. I can't wait to see the stables._ The hotel was a five star hotel that treated guests like they are royalty. Steve Fox swagged over to the reception desk and grabbed a brochure.

"For the country loving individuals there are stables with handsome stallions and gardens one must walk through to get to the stables. There is a basketball court on the first floor level with a swimming pool. On the second level there is a weight room. There is also a shopping floor level for the ladies." Steve read off. "Wow this hotel is big."

"How many floors?" Christie asked.

"Blah, blah, blah..Blah, blah." Was all Jin heard as he passed by Steve. _Let's see I'm in room ! I'm not good enough for A._ Jin thought with sarcasm. Looking ahead Xiao was jogging after Miharu to their rooms. Xiao turned around while still jogging. She smiled at Jin and continued to jog after Miharu. _I don't know why she just did .mmm bouncy boobs.I like it. _

Xiao had drifted off to sleep while still on the bus. It seemed like a hard task to do because of the boisterous students, but then again Xiao had woke up at 3:00 to pack her materials. _I'll just nap till we get to the hotel._ Xiao's dreams were many. One dream was her at school taking a math test in science class, _odd right. I always dream crazy._ Xiao thought. Then Xiao started dreaming of Jin.

"_Just bounce up and down, he will notice you."_ Her friend Miharu had said in her dream.

"_ok."_ The students had just yelled about something and awoken Xiao. _So just bounce and he'll notice me._ Replayed through Xiao's mind. That was Xiaoyu's plan and she had just successfully completed her task. _He did notice ._

The students had found their rooms and arranged their belongings.

"Hey Xiao, I'm going to Saga-Arashiyama. Do you want to go with me?" Miharu peeked her head inside Xiao's room.

"Thanks Miharu but I want to see the Zen gardens. I love the Cherry Blossum trees. They should be bloomed right now."

"Ok Xiao let me know if you change your mind." With that Miharu scurried off. Grabbing her jacket Xiao too left her room and locking the door she put the keys in her shoulder bag and headed to the Zen gardens.

Jin was in his suite room organizing his clothes.

"Kazama. Let's go to the cinema with Steve." Hworang said while laying on his bed.

"What movie are they playing?" Jin asked as he folded his pants and laid them on his bed. For a suite there was only two twin beds on opposite sides of the room (well that's what the school could afford).

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Really. It's a movie now?"

"Hai." Hworang nodded.

"Ok. Sounds cool."

"It starts at six tonight we can walk to the theatre from here."

"I guess it's a date." Jin laughed at his joke but when he turned to Hworang, it was anything but!

"Hell no!" Hworang glared at Jin. "Plus I like someone." Jin was quiet.

" me too."

"who?" Hworang asked glancing up at Jin and back to his book.

"She is here at the hotel with us." _Xiao._ Hworang glanced back up at Jin.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me bro. That's your business."

"yea..So who do you like?"

"eh.. she is here at the hotel too. " Hworang scratched his cheek. "Ling Xiaoyu."

_AHA! So I have to win Xiao over before this fiery red head wins her heart._ Jin could feel the competition already brewing inside. Not only does he feel like he has to get to Xiao before Hworang but he has to have this competition with the only guy who has been a friend for twelve years.

**Author's note** : I hope you enjoy my story. If it is kinda sloppy it's because I haven't written in awhile but I do appreciate your view and your reviews and you reading my story. Thank you. **-Inlovewitastripper**


	3. Chapter 3

Jin had unpacked and straightened up his possessions' before heading to the Zen Gardens in Kyoto. _ I just want to take a walk. Just like when mother was alive, we would take walks in the forest._ The Cherry Blossoms on the trees were a beautiful pink. The wind blew as some of the blossoms fell softly off their branches. Raising his head to watch the blossoms fall, Jin saw Xiao standing afar from him staring at him.

"Xiao."

She smiled at him and slowly paced towards him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Very." Jin smiled broadly as he took Xiao's hand. Xiao's face blushed when Jin held her hand.

"I love cherry blossoms because their pink, my favorite color."

" I love cherry blossoms…because… they smell good."

"haha. Your silly Jin." The two teenagers strolled through the Zen garden reaching the Monks Meditation Stone Path.

"Hey look." Xiao pointed to the monks.

" yeah." Jin watched the monks. "My grandpa used to do that."

"really?"

"Yeah. Untill he grew impatient with my father's training and he decided to tie him to a tree."

"haha. You come up with the craziest stuff Jin." Xiao laughed. _Too bad she doesn't know it's true_ Jin thought to himself. The wind grew stronger and blew Xiao's hair in her face.

"oh." Xiao held her head down and tried to straighten her hair. A cherry blossom fell on Jin's shoulder. He carefully picked it up and held it in his hand. The wind had passed and Xiao was still picking at her hair.

"Xiaoyu." Jin softly said. Xiao glanced up at him as he pushed her bangs off her forehead. "Uh.. this is for you." He held out the flower to Xiao.

"oh..thank you Jin." She took the flower from his hand brushing her fingers against his. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she nervously glanced quickly at Jin who was also blushing. Xiao looked away quickly.

Silence fell between the two.

"um. Well. Let's head to the flower garden." Xiao suggested.

"yea. Sounds good." Jin never felt this nervous before. Well he has, when he had a previous crush on Julia Chang, but..never this nervous as with Xiao. Jin was a senior now and he was more mature, his heart knew who he truly wanted. Jin and Xiaoyu continued on to the flower garden where many colorful, beautiful flowers grew.

"wow." Xiao whispered. "they're beautiful."

Jin stared out at the garden. His heart was beating so hard against his chest. '_should I say it?_

"You're beautiful." Jin whispered towards Xiao. He awaited for her response. "Xiao?"

"Come on Jin let's go smell the flowers." Xiao pulled Jin behind her to the Peony flowers. _Did she hear me? _Jin wondered. _Well I feel stupid. I should've whispered that in her ear. MAN! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Jin said I'm beautiful._ I did act as if I didn't hear him, but what could I say. Hey thanks. Ugh. _Why am I so stupid.I should act better than that. I need to flirt with him but not act like I'm crazy about him or I might scare him away._ Xiaoyu held onto Jin's hand as they slowly approached the peony flowers. Xiao bent down to smell the flower.

"umm." Xiao stood up and glanced at Jin who held his head down. _Great I've made him feel awful._ "Jin?"

Jin raised his head to look at Xiao "yea."

"uh." Xiao hesitated.Jins expression was so sad. "Lets go get something to eat."

"Ok."

"would you like sushi?"

"yea that's fine." Jin nodded his head as Xiao carefully reached for his hand. She held his hand for a moment before Jin easily slipped his hand away.

" It's getting a little colder, don't you think Xiao. " Jin stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"yea. It is." Disappointment filled Xiao. _I don't blame him, Maybe I can flirt with him at the restaurant._ Xiao thought to herself as she sauntered to the exit gates of the Zen garden; glancing back every few steps to see if Jin was still behind her.

Jin followed Xiao out of the Zen Garden and to the busy streets of Kyoto. He watched Xiao turn to look at him often. _I wonder what she would think if I disappeared from her view… Nah I better stay near her or I might lose the chance to have her as my girlfriend.._ Jin straightened his shoulders. _I hope I'm not being friendzoned. _ He glanced over at his other fellow students in shops and various stores, and restaurants as he and Xiao passed by them. The students were laughing and snapping photos to tag on social websites of their awesome time in Kyoto. _I feel like crap.I don't feel sick no, just that I tried to complement her and she didn't hear me. Well forget this I need to act like a man and not an immature teenager…even though I am a teenager and grandpa says I need to be more mature.._ Jin stopped in his tracks.

"what? what am I talking about?" he said to himself with a puzzled look on his face. Xiao turned around and stopped a few steps in front of him.

"What?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Oh." Jin stopped staring at the sky and stared into her brown eyes. "nothing's wrong Xiao. Are we to the restaurant yet; I'm starving."

Xiao smiled. "yeah were here." She motioned with her hand to the wooden door.

"alright." Jin said with a smile he took wide strides up to Xiao and opened the door and held out his hand for her. "Here you go Madame."

She looked up at him with a wide grin, and taking his hand in hers she stepped through the door. The couple went to a table in a far corner and sat across from each other.

"This place looks nice." Xiao said, while admiring the decorations in the lobby of the restaurant.

"Yes it does." Jin said staring at Xiao. He reached over to her hand that was sitting on the table. Her fingers feel so soft; he thought. She intertwined her fingers with his and turned her attention to him.

"you have big hands Jin. Their so warm." _I wonder if it's true when they say, they have big hands, big feet, they have big wankers._ Xiao grinned a seductive grin and stared into Jin's chocolate brown eyes.

"thank you."

Xiao brought her other hand to cup his big hand in both her small hands.

"your hands are very soft Xiao. Soft hands are easy to hold."

"Konnichiwa." A male waiter stopped at their table. "Watashi wa Aki desu. Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu." He gave a small but quick bow and handed them their menus and then grabbed a pen and notebook from his belt he waited for them to finalize their meals."

"I think I would like Norimaki. Onegaishimasu." Xiao smiled at the waiter.

" I will have the Chiraishi. Onegaishimasu." Jin nodded his head to the man.

"Hai." The waiter took the menus and quickly strode to the bar. He handed the orders to the cooks.

"He didn't talk much." Xiao suddenly said.

"Nah. He probably didn't want to distract himself from taking our orders by looking at such a beauty." Jin gave Xiao a serious look.

"Aww thanks Jin." Xiao smiled brightly.

"What?" Jin was taken aback by what Xiao said. "I was talking about me." He passed a hand over his chest and gave her a playful grin. Xiao had a surprised look pass over her face but it quickly went turned to laughter.

"Your so Yaoi." She started to laugh and held her hand over her mouth.

"Nah. I was just kidding with you." Jin smiled and viewed the markings in the table left by other restaurant customers.

"I know. You're not yaoi.."

Jin peeped back at Xiao.

"Or at least..I don't think you're yaoi." Xiao sneered at Jin. The two busted out small laughs as they waited for their food.

"There is no way I'm yaoi, Xiao." Jin grabbed Xiao's hands in his big hand. He examined their hands and took a deep breath as anxiety took hold of him. "I kinda…like someone." He said slowly but in a low voice. Xiao raised her eyebrows.

"really?" her voice was a little higher when she spoke. "who…do you like?" her heart started to beat faster._ Oh no. what if he says it's not me..even though I have a gut feeling it could be me, but at the last minute he could change his mind and say I don't know Julia his previous crush. Yuck! _ Thoughts flooded through Xiao's head as she just waited for his answer.

Jin brought his eyes to meet Xiao's. _Come on Jin, it's now or never. Because I definitely don't want to lose Xiao and let another low life win her._

"you." Jin paid attention to Xiao when he spoke. Her eyes beamed a sparkle and she grinned seemed like from ear to ear.

The waiter came back with their sushi dishes and chopsticks.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Xiao said to the man.

"Dou itashimashite." The waiter left in a hurry to bus the other tables.

"Xiao." Jin said in a monotone voice grabbing Xiaos attention. "I will not let any other beat me to having you. I have loved you since grade school. Yes I've had other crushes on girls, but when it came down to realizing whom I have always had on my mind, its been you." he stared into her eyes searching them.

" Jin. I love you. I'm sorry I act weird on a daily basis and freak out a lot of people with my over excited attitude; I only do it because I'm trying to grab your attention and I do. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you, and.. I…."

Jin cut Xiao off from saying anymore as he leaned over the table and met her lips with his. Xiao's eyes opened widely before she shut them. _AWESOME OPPOSUM. _ She lept for joy on the inside.

Their kiss deepened as he slipped his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. His lips closed around her tongue as he sucked her tongue and finally let go of their kiss. Jin slowly backed away but he then gave a quick peck on her lips before slowly sitting back down. Xiao opened her eyes to only stare at him and his seductive smile. _Whoah. I haven't told anyone but that was my first kiss. A first kiss is always good when it's by someone you love….Or someone who has good experience with kissing and sexual activities._

The couple stared into one anothers eyes before they began to eat. After they were done eating Jin paid for the dinner and the two visited stores on the same street. They walked hand in hand in a mall when they stopped by the restrooms.

"Hey Jin I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok, don't get lost in there." He said with a smile as she entered the ladies room. Jin glanced at the stores around him before spotting a jewelry store. _Hmm. Maybe I should buy her a necklace when I ask her to be my girlfriend? _Jin thought as he quickly strode to the store.

The jewelry store was filled with all kinds of jewelry, and from different countries too. Jin walked up to the front counter.

"May I help you sir." The clerk asked as he pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Uh yes. I'm looking for something to give to a girl I like."

"Is she someone you care about deeply?"

"yes." Jin said as he glanced at the ladies room door._ She must be checking her makeup?"_ he turned back to the clerk as he pulled out a tiny box.

"well I would suggest a necklace." He opened the tiny box to reveal a small sapphire diamond."

"wow." Jin eyed the necklace. "how much?"

"5,000 yen." The man said with a low voice.

"Ok. I'll take it. What else do you have?"

The clerk set the necklace aside in the box for Jin. Then he reached down in the display counter for another smaller box.

"This here is something people still do and used to do more often in America." the clerk opened the tiny box to reveal a pink heart ring. "It's not a diamond but it is beautiful. It is called a promise ring. It's when a couple have been dating and want to get married. The man will give her a promise ring, which promises that the two will stay together and someday be married. "

Jin leaned to get a closer look at the ring. "so couples do this in America?" Jin said as he glanced at the clerk and back down to the ring.

"Yes some do. Not all of the couples do this."

"hmm. I'll take it. How much?"

"2,000 yen."

"Ok." Jin stood up and shook the mans hand. The clerk rang him up and handed Jin the jewelry.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Jin took the jewelry and shoved them in his pocket and exited the store.

Xiao was sitting on the bench when Jin took a seat beside her.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh. I was just browsing through the stores."

Xiao nodded her head.

" Xiao."

She looked back at Jin whom overcoming some nervousness stared into her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he grabbed the box in his coat pocket which held the necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

'Will you be my girlfriend?' the words replayed in Xiao's mind as the excitement build up inside her. She stared into Jin's eyes.

"Yes. I would like to." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"cool." Jin took his hand out of his coat pocket and opened it for Xiao to see. Xiao's eyes lit up as she viewed the sapphire necklace lying neatly in the box.

"This is for you, my love." Jin smiled as he took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around Xiao's neck.

"This is beautiful Jin." Xiao said as she held the blue diamond in her hand.

"I thought it would look lovely on you." Xiao looked back to Jin and leaned over to give him a kiss.

_Beep, Beep._ Jin's cellphone sounded in his pocket.

"Someone messaged you." Xiao whispered to him.

"I bet it's Hworang, he wanted me to go watch Romeo and Juliet with him in the theatre." Jin said as he retrieved his phone.

_Hey Kazama. The show starts in an hour, meet me at Kagawa Theatre, beside Yuki San's Grocery._

"Would you like to watch a show?" Jin turned to Xiao.

"Yeah, I like Romeo and Juliet."

Jin grabbed Xiao's hand as they headed towards the theatre.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was a pink and blue color.

"I like sunsets." Xiao said. Jin observed the sky.

"Me too. Sunsets have amazing colors. "

Hworang was waiting at the front leaning against the door of the theatre. He glanced from left to right waiting for Jin. When he finally spotted him he stood straight up.

"Kazama." He yelled and waved for Jin to come over.

"Hworang." Jin said as he stood in front of Hworang. "how has your day been?"

"It's been good, I checked out Mishima auto; I didn't know your grandfather owned a car dealership." Hworang turned to face Xiao, his eyes lowered to her right hand which was being held by Jin's. Hworangs facial expression went dull.

"Yeah my grandfather owns quite a lot of businesses, thus the reason for him and my father's constant bickering and trying to overthrow the other to achieve the business."

Hworang nodded at Jin. "Hey are you two dating?"

"Yeah." Jin smiled.

"yeah, just today ; look at my necklace." Xiao proudly showed her necklace to Xiao. Hwornag stared at the necklace around Xiao's neck.

"It looks….great." he said with raw emotion in his voice. "hey let's go get our seats." Hworang gave Jin a small punch on the arm.

_Xiao is mine. He better not try to steal her from me!_ Jin thought to himself as he glared at Hworangs back. Anger flooded through Jin as his breathing grew faster. Jin started to pace his walk faster, almost into a run. _ I will kill him if he tries to take her from me!_

"Jin" Xiao pulled on Jin's arm. "You're walking too fast for me to keep up." Jin stopped and turned back to Xiao.

"I'm sorry Xiao. I let my thoughts wander off and I was just…deeply lost in them." Jin tried to push the thoughts away of kicking Hworangs ass. Xiao gave Jin a smile.

"It's ok. I do that too." She gave him a peck on his cheek as they strolled into the dark theatre room. The trio took their seats near the front and waited for the curtains to rise. Xiao and Hworang talked nonstop until the show began and Jin was seating in between them. He held his hand over top Xiao's; which he swore from the corner of his eye he could see Hworang sneaking a look at their held hands.

_He can't have her._ Jin thought to himself as the curtains rose and the actors started the play._ Hworang used to be my friend in grade school, until we started to fight over girls. He took Julia from me, but he cannot have Xiao. _ Jin glared over at Hworang, who in turn glared over at Jin.

"enjoying the show?" Hworang said through gritted teeth.

Jin just simply gave him a nod. Hworang's glared hard into Jin's eyes and soon turned his attention back to the play.

_I will get you one day Kazama. I promise you that! _ Hworang promised himself.

**The Next Day**

Jin woke up to a sunny morning. The week had gone smoothly after Him and Xiao started dating. Jin smiled as he folded his arms under his pillow. _ I love her so much, she will never know how I truly feel about her._ He smiled and shut his eyes to catch some more sleep; when suddenly someone sat across his abdomen and a pillow was shoved against his face. Jin's eyes bolted open as he struggled against the force sitting upon him.

"Not so in control now, eh Kazama." A male voice said in a raspy tone.

"Ummph." Jin tried to yell from under the pillow. He kicked his legs out from under the intruders left leg. He maneuvered his leg and kicked hard at the intruder.

"Ah! That hurt you!"

Jin cut the male off from finishing his curse by kicking him in the neck. The intruders strength on the pillow covering Jin's face faltered.

_Now's my chance. _ Jin used all his strength to push the pillow away from his face and deliver a small blow to the right cheek of the male intruder. The figure jumped off of Jin and landed on the right side of his bed.

"come one Kazama! I've been waiting for this since ninth grade."

Jin finally recognized the voice as Hworang. Jin jumped off his bed and slowly took his fighting stance. He took in a deep breath and focusing on his target he waited for Hworang to make the first move.

The room was quiet as the two men waited patiently for the other to strike. The dark room seemed to grow darker as storm clouds rolled through the sky. Jin glanced quickly at the half shut blinds in his room. The sky was turning a dark gray and lighting flashed across the sky.

**BOOM** Lighting cracked outside the hotel as Jin heard scuffling across the floor and a heavy blow contacted his left eyebrow.

"Ah!" Jin lost his balance. He quickly stood back up and did a left roundhouse to Hworang.

"Uh." Jin had made contact with hopefully Hworangs cheek. Hworang let out a low Korean curse and charged at Jin. Hworang kicked at Jin whom blocked, parried and used Hworangs own moves against him. Hworang grew angry and decided to fire kick Jin scare in the face when his leg was stopped in mid kick.

"tsk tsk. I thought you was a better fighter than that." Jin said as he held onto Hworangs leg and slowly began to twist it sideways. Hworang hobbled on his left leg as he helplessly tried to escape Jins' grasp.

"Rah!" Hworang cursed as he fell to the floor. Jin followed and grabbed Hwornangs right hand.

"Listen!" Jin said in a deep voice. "Leave my Xiao alone, or I will kill you!" Jins anger got the best of him as he grabbed Hworangs middle finger and snapped it between his fingers.

"AH!" Hworang let out a cry.

"Now try giving the bird to my grandfather as you pass by his office again when we return to school." Jin sarcastically said as he rose and kicked at Hworangs ribs. Hworang jerked his body and laid on the floor, outcold from the violent kick to his ribcage. Jin took deep breaths as he went to his door and called for a nurse.

The sunny day that Jin woke up to was now a dark gray raining and lightning filled day.

"That should do you." The nurse said to Hworang as she patted him on the shoulder. The nurse turned to Jin "Are you sure you don't need me to look at that nasty cut above your eyebrow?" she asked

"No. I'm fine, I already received attention." Jin gave her a smile.

"well ok." She started to put her medical belongings in a handbag.

"Thank you." Hworang said while holding to his ribs.

"Is something wrong?" the nurse eyed Hworang skeptically.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Hworang spat out. He lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"well. Okay you take it easy and no more rolling off the bed or you might break a rib."

Hworang's head shot up as his mouth dropped. Jin gave a smirk. _He might have a cracked rib._ Jin stood up from his seat and opened the door for the nurse to leave.

"thank you." The nurse said quickly as she left the room. Jin shut the door and glared at Hworang as he sat there glaring back.

"Did you think you could beat me?" Jin said in a distasteful tone.

"yes, I did." Hworang spat out.

"Ha. The only way you could Ever defeat me is if you get help from my grandfather. He wants to destroy me too." With that Jin sauntered out of his room slamming the door shut. He walked to Xiao's room to be with his love for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

The last day of a week vacation in Kyoto had come. The students were told the night before to pack all their belongings and be ready tomorrow at noon to board the buses. Throughout the hall where the students stayed, there was students scrambling and doing last minute visits to stores and restaurants. Jin dodged students who ran past him in the hall. He stepped up to Xiao's door, and opening it slowly he peeked in to see what see was up to.

"Hey Xiao." He whispered. Xiao was busy packing her clothes. "Xiao."

"Hey Jin." She turned around as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"We graduate in a week." Jin held Xiao to him.

"I know. This week has been awesome. I got to go to Kyoto and get the love of my life." She smiled at him seductively. "Then next week we graduate, start our adult lives." Xiao dropped her arms from around Jin's neck and went back to her packing. Jin followed her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Have you packed yet?"

"Yea. I did after they told us to last night."

"Well, aren't you the overachiever."

"haha. Not really." Jin laughed as he watched Xiao pack.

"I can't believe were leaving today. They should at least let us have the rest of today, it's only Thursday."

"Well, I know Grandfather says it will cost the school another 3,000 yen if we stay another night."

"oh." Xiao said as she zipped her packing bag and sat beside Jin on the bed. Jin stared into her eyes before he grabbed her to him and began to kiss her.

"Students!" a male voice called from the hall.

"Ah." Xiao gasped as she sat up from the bed.

"Students of Mishima Polytechnical High School have thirty minutes to board the buses. Thirty minutes. So gather your belongings and make your way to the bus loading ramps." The voice echoed down the hall.

"We better get going."

"Um." Jin moaned in Xiao's neck

"Jin." Xiao scrambled to get out of his arms.

"No." Jin moaned in Xiao's neck again, leaving a trail of kisses that was leading to her breasts.

"Jin! We can do this later, we have to get to the bus loading ramps." Xiao stood up and turned around to grab her bag.

"No. I'll carry your bag." Jin took the bag from her hands.

"Come on let's get my bag." Jin took Xiao's hand in his free one and they left to get Jin's belongings. Opening the door Jin glanced around the room quickly, since the attack he received from Hworang, Jin has been avoiding his own room. Not because he is afraid of Hworang ; hell to the no ; Jin just doesn't want to mess up what he has planned for when the class graduates.

Jin grabbed his bag and backed out of his room. The couple made their way to the bus ramps and waited to board the bus patiently.

As the buses started up, Jin held to Xiao's hand tightly. _This has been the best vacation ever._ He thought to himself as he looked to Xiao and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

**Back at school**

The last week of high school for the seniors was an easy one. Everyone had received their gowns and hats. The speeches were already written and the testing was finished. Students spoke with excitement about their future plans, travelling to different places, or moving out of their parents house.

The last day of school had arrived. Jin strolled down the hall as he put on his graduating gown. _Finally, the last day of this hell. _Jin thought to himself as he entered the gymnasium.

"Jin." Xiao yelled from across the gym. Jin glanced up to see Xiao running to him.

"I'm so nervous. What if I trip?" Xiao practically screamed in Jins ear.

"It's ok Xiao, you will be fine." Jin grabbed Xiao to him as he stared down into her eyes. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. Her lips was so soft. _I can't wait till we can be alone and maybe..do the naughty_. Jin broke the kiss and gave Xiao a smile.

"I love you." He whispered in Xiao's ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him. Xiao zipped her gown and placed her hat on her head. Jin watched her as she checked her makeup in a mirror. _My Xiao._ He thought. Jin reached his hand to his pocket, searching for the box that held the promise ring inside. His heart seemed to beat faster. _Okay, today after graduation. I will ask. _ He retrieved his hand from his pocket.

"Everyone get in line, like we practiced." Heihachi bellowed above the crowd of the gym. The students got in line. Soon the music started and the seniors were slowly walking to the football field to achieve their diplomas.

Heihachi strolled with confidence to the podium. He tapped the microphone twice to make sure it was on.  
"Welcome parents, family, friends, to this final year of these students high school education."

"Woooo." Students screamed as Heihachi had finished speaking.

"The students are eager to get this over with and so am I." Heihachi gave a smile as he began to read off names of the advanced placement students. They began to give their speeches and some of the girls cried.

"Ok, enough of that. Now to give out your diplomas." Heihachi stepped down from the podium and read off the names and handed them their diplomas.

"Kazama, Jin." Heihachi called. Jin stood up as students hollered. He retrieved his diploma, ignored the glare from his grandfather and sat back down. The last name was called.

"Congratulations class, your lives now start." Heihachi said as the students threw their hats up in the air. Jin ran quickly to Xiao as he took her hand in his. Xiao stared at Jin as he bent down on one knee.

"Xiao, I Iove you." Jin said as he took the box out of his pocket and opened the box to reveal the heart ring he bought in Kyoto. "Will you promise to marry me?"

Xiao's facial expression was that of surprise. "Yes." She whispered as Jin placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.

**Afterwards**

Jin and Xiao had bought a small five room house after graduation. They moved in together and made plans for their traditional Japanese wedding. Jin remembered everything from the vacation in Kyoto and planned on telling his kids everything about the trip. There's only one thing he forgot.

In Kyoto Jin and Hworang became enemies again because of fighting over Xiao. After the fight Jin left the room. Hworang swore to himself that he would get revenge on Kazama, Jin. The redheaded man watched Jin from a distance and sought Heihachi's help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

Inlovewitastripper: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story and I want to thank Katy-Joanne209 for reading my story and reviewing from the start of this story. I appreciate the reviews and readers very much . I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but it would take place after high school. I'm also sorry that on some chapters it took longer for me to write, some days I've been a little stressed out over work, and college. Thank you everyone .


End file.
